


Come metallo nelle tue mani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alchimista d'acciaio [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flashfic Ed/Winry.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Rischio di avvelenamento

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 29.Cibo avariato.

Cap.1 Rischio di avvelenamento

Edward fece una smorfia e guardò la muffa verde che puntellava il formaggio.

“Non sono convinto che quella roba sia commestibile” gemette, stringendo la treccia di capelli biondi.

Winry stringeva con una mano il coltello, sbattendolo con l’altra mano.

“Te l’avevo detto che non ero capace di cucinare. Se tu non mi avessi obbligato a farlo, magari ti saresti accorto che quel cibo non era più commestibile” lo richiamò.

Edward aprì e chiuse la mano della protesi di metallo.

“Come se ci volesse un genio a capire quando il cibo è avariato” borbottò. Spostò la testa, schivando il coltello lanciato verso di lui.

[103].


	2. Cap.2 Disastri in cucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 33. Dare fuoco alla cucina.

Cap.2 Disastri in cucina

Edward indietreggiò, facendo un gemito.

Winry lo superò di fianco e rovesciò un secchio sopra la cucina, avvolta dalle fiamme. “Potevi spegnerlo in cinque minuti!” strillò.

Edward si passò l’indice sotto il naso e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non capisco. Ho seguito la ricetta al millesimo” disse.

Winry sbatté il secchio per terra e gli puntò l’indice contro.

“Hai controllato che la bombola fosse agganciata bene?” domandò secca.

L’alchimista aprì la bocca, s’irrigidì e richiuse la bocca.

“Quando capirai che non puoi vivere nella teoria, ma nel mondo reale?!” sbraitò Winry.

Edward sbuffò.

“Mi avevi detto tu d’imparare a cucinare da solo” brontolò.

[102].


	3. Cap.3 Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 61. “Non ne voglio più”.

Cap.3 Milk

“Non ne voglio più” si lamentò Edward, allontanando il tavolo con la mano sana.

Winry inarcò un sopracciglio, posando le mani sui fianchi.

“Non ne hai ancora bevuto neanche un goccio” lo richiamò.

Edward indicò il bordo della tazza.

“Non è vero, qui c’è il segno delle mie labbra” ribatté.

“Fratellone, guarda che se non bevi mai il tuo latte, non diventerai mai più alto”. Si udì la voce del fratello provenire dall’altra parte.

Edward assottigliò gli occhi, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.

“Io non sono basso” grugnì.

Winry ridacchiò.

“Ti preferisco ‘concentrato’” disse, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

[100].


	4. Per fare colpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: #1, Winry/Edward, Le cose che faceva per farsi vedere da lei.  
> Pacchetto: 6. ARTI MARZIALI:  
> Limitazioni/bonus:  
> • a. Qualcuno cita “metti la cera, togli la cera”

Per fare colpo

Winry era seduta sul gradino davanti alla casa, guardava il bambino davanti a lei saltare e dare una serie di calci in aria.

Edward aveva un’espressione concentrata, teneva le labbra serrate ed ogni tanto guardava la bambina di sottecchi, le orecchie in fiamme.

“Non sembra che vi stia insegnando l’alchimia. Sembra di più che si tratti di arti marziali.

La nonna mi ha fatto vedere un film in cui c’era un vecchietto che lo insegnava ad un ragazzo, facendogli mettere la cera e togliere la cera da una vecchia automobile” spiegò Winry, stringendosi le ginocchia.

Edward si passò l’indice sotto il naso e fece un’espressione orgogliosa.

“Sopravvivenza, combattimento, arti marziali, tutto. Non c’è cosa che non possa fare” si vantò, serrando il pugno dell’automail.

Winry batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Un vero alchimista come me è sempre pronto ad ogni evenienza. Sia ad usare il cervello che i muscoli”. Proseguì Edward, indicandosi con il pollice.

L’insegnante li guardava dalla finestra, scosse il capo e sospirò.

“Quel moccioso… Le cose che non farebbe solo per farsi vedere da lei. Meno male che sono solo amici a detta sua, a me sembra la sua prima cotta” borbottò, massaggiandosi il ventre che le doleva. Si piegò e vomitò sangue, il viso madido di sudore.


	5. Il pericolo dei desideri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Save Me; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZKzbKl-TXM.  
> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist — (direi childfic) Ed e Al sono determinatissimi a fare un pupazzo di neve con le braccia, che però cadono dopo pochi minuti. Allora Winry va a chiedere in prestito due automail a Pinako… e ovviamente cade tutto il pupazzo.  
> Bingo: Gatto + perseverare è diabolico + tripla drabble.

Il pericolo dei desideri

“Non è possibile! Tutta colpa di quel dannato gattaccio!” sbraitò Edward. Raccolse della neve con entrambe le mani e la lanciò contro un felino.

Quest’ultimo soffiò e scappò via, lasciando delle impronte nella neve.

“Fratellone, non è colpa del micetto. Evidentemente siamo noi che non riusciamo a metterle bene” disse, raccogliendo dei rametti.

Edward guardò il loro pupazzo di neve, i punti in cui erano franate le braccia improvvisate e risistemò la neve, compattandola nuovamente. I suoi guanti si erano sporcati di neve.

< Non c’è abbastanza freddo. In questa zona cade sempre troppa poca neve per fare un pupazzo >.

[100].

Rifletté Edward, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Ragazzi!”. Il gridò di Winry risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Non gridare, rischi di far cadere tutto il pupazzo con le vibrazioni!” sbraitò Edward.

“Fratellone, stai urlando anche tu” gli fece notare Alphonse. Osservando il ciuffo biondo che ondeggiava sulla testa del maggiore.

La bambina li raggiunse, sporgendosi in avanti. “Siete ancora decisi a mettere delle braccia al vostro pupazzo di neve?” domandò.

Edward annuì convinto.

Alphonse chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Così incarnerebbe lo spirito del Natale” le rispose gentilmente.

“Nonna dice che perseverare è diabolico” spiegò Winry.

Pinako li guardava attenta dalla finestra dirimpetto.

[100].

Alphonse serrò i pugni e negò con il capo.

“Non è assolutamente così! Vogliamo soltanto far risuonare lo spirito natalizio come quando c’era nostra madre!” disse deciso.

Winry sorrise raggiante e sollevò sopra di sé due automail: due braccia metalliche.

“Per questo mi sono fatta prestare questi” disse.

Edward ghignò. “Ottimo lavoro”. Prese una delle due braccia, Alphonse afferrò l’altra.

Winry li guardò sistemarle sul pupazzo di neve che, sotto il peso, franò.

Pinako sfilò la pipa dalla bocca. “Che gli sia di lezione. Non sempre fissarsi su qualcosa che si vuole ottenere, per quanto sia nobile, è positivo” borbottò.

[100].


	6. Inventori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Bingo: Opposti si attraggono + il telefono suona  
> Prompt: #1, FMA, Winry/Edward, AU:  
> Edward è un costruttore di protesi ed è Winry a chiedere il suo aiuto.  
> Scritto sentendo: My Love Will Never Die; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgTWs6kUhNI&fbclid=IwAR3dx3dU0n-r1gvjz_K52xU57MMuiwgKTeyGGwYFI5vAHi2Bp6i6sEkWh34.

Inventori

Winry stava seduta sul sedile, dimenando le gambe, la testa incassata tra le spalle.

Il suono del telefono risuonava per tutta la saletta d’attesa.

“Lo sai com’è. Gli opposti si attraggono e quei due hanno finito per stare insieme. Lei così dolce e lui così scontroso…”.

Winry si guardava l’unico piede, riuscendo a riconoscere la voce di sua nonna provenire dal fondo della sala, nonostante l’apparecchio non smettesse di suonare.

Edward si avvicinò, guardando la bambina. Abbassò lo sguardo, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca bionda di capelli che aveva sulla testa, notando che alla piccola mancava una gamba.

“Sei tu la nuova cliente?” domandò, facendo ondeggiare la chiave inglese.

Winry alzò il capo e lo guardò facendo una smorfia, annuendo.

“Ho sentito dire che i tuoi genitori erano dei dottori…”. Iniziò a dire.

Winry si voltò verso sua nonna, che continuava a parlare con un’altra cliente. Era una donna mora, muscolosa, che indossava delle ciabatte.

“Tu hai la mia età. Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò la bambina.

Edward si passò la mano sotto il naso, ridendo. “Siamo io e mio fratello a costruire gli automail. Siamo dei veri geni” si vantò.

Winry fece un sorriso stentato. “Grazie per l’aiuto” sussurrò.

Edward gonfiò il petto con espressione orgogliosa.

“… Sì, lui se n’è andato lasciando la moglie da sola…”. Proseguiva a parlare l’anziana.

“Certo, dovrai rimanere in osservazioni qui per qualche giorno. Però non preoccuparti, saremo felici di festeggiare il Natale con te”. Aggiunse Alphonse, raggiungendo il fratello maggiore.

Il telefono aveva smesso di suonare.

“Suppongo tu sia suo fratello” sussurrò Winry, passandosi le mani sulla gonna.

Alphonse annuì.


	7. San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: FMA, Winry x Edward:  
> "Hai preparato qualcosa per Winry?"  
> "Per cosa?"  
> "Fratellone. Domani è 14."  
> "Cosa?"  
> "E' San Valentino"  
> "...".

San Valentino

Alphonse si sedette sul muretto, riprendendo fiato, si posò una mano sul ginocchio e con l’altra si massaggiò la testa, scompigliando i capelli color oro.

“Fratellone…” disse.

Edward si era seduto di fronte a lui, sull’altro muretto, ed era intento a controllare la protesi di legno che sostituiva la sua gamba. “Mnh?” mugolò.

Alphonse socchiuse gli occhi.

"Hai preparato qualcosa per Winry?" gli domandò.

Edward assottigliò gli occhi, con espressione concentrata.

< Non è il suo compleanno. Domani non facciamo l’anniversario > ragionò.

"Per cosa?" domandò.

Alphonse fece un’espressione misto tra il confuso, il divertito e il rassegnato.

"Fratellone. Domani è il quattordici" gli ricordò.

"Cosa?" domandò Edward, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

"È San Valentino" rispose Alphonse. Guardò il volto raggelato del fratello.

Rimasero in silenzio, tutt’intorno risuonava solo il rumore del vento che batteva la strada.

Edward sospirò pesantemente e la ciocca di capelli biondi sulla sua testa si afflosciò.

"Sono un marito morto" borbottò.

Alphonse ridacchiò.

< A parte gli scherzi, io non voglio deluderla. Sono così impegnato con i miei studi di alchimia, che ho dimenticato una cosa del genere.

Non voglio vederla nuovamente triste > pensò Edward.

“Non temere. Immaginavo, quindi me ne sono occupato io a nome tuo” rispose Alphonse.

Edward lo abbracciò.

“Grazie, fratellino, sei fantastico” sussurrò.

****

Winry posò un bacio sulla guancia di Edward.

“Ed, questa volta ti sei superato. Come sei riuscito a trovare questi strumenti? Erano introvabili dai tempi della guerra” disse, indicando una cassetta degli attrezzi appoggiata su un tavolo.

“Mi sono fatto aiutare da Alphonse. Diciamo pure che senza di lui non ci sarei riuscito” rispose Edward.

Winry gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“Mi avevi già fatto il regalo. Non dovevi anche cucinare per questa sera” disse.

< Dovevo pur fare qualcosa che venisse solo da me> pensò.

“Ti amo e voglio vederti contenta, almeno per il giorno di San Valentino” disse, prendendole la mano.

Winry arrossì.

“Devo dire che negli ultimi anni ci sta riuscendo” sussurrò.

< Mi ha sorpreso. Ero convinta che se lo sarebbe scordato.

In caso, avrei fatto la voce grossa e mi sarei fatta comprare un regalo il giorno dopo. Però non mi sarei arrabbiata davvero. A me basta la sua compagnia per festeggiare > pensò.


	8. Eterna attesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: FMA, Winry/Edward:  
> Winry lo aspetta. Lo aspetta sempre, lo ha sempre fatto. Lo aspetta anche dopo quella dichiarazione alla fermata dei treni, e dopo che riceve la sua chiamata (“sto per tornare a casa, Winry”) Winry non sa bene se dirgli che lo ama dal primo giorno.

Eterna attesa

Winry lo aspetta. Lo aspetta sempre, lo ha sempre fatto. Lo aspetta anche dopo quella dichiarazione alla fermata dei treni, e dopo che riceve la sua chiamata: “sto per tornare a casa, Winry”. Winry non sa bene se dirgli che lo ama dal primo giorno.

Quando se lo trova davanti ha la meglio l’abitudine, i loro battibecchi. In fondo ha paura di perdere quella quotidianità, si ripete che sono troppo giovani.

Così rimanda ogni volta. Le cose in realtà si complicano. Si ritrovano in un mondo troppo grande per loro e allora non ha il coraggio di dirlo perché si è scoperta donna e fragile troppo presto.

Tutta la faccenda con Scar la cambia. Tutto nella sua vita va sottosopra, persino la sua anima ad un punto cerca di fuggire dal suo corpo.

Solo una cosa non cambia mai. Winry continua ad aspettare Edward, lui gliel’ha chiesto. Anche se sono tornati i tempi di pace e lui ha perso l’alchimia, è sempre il solito.

Treno dopo treno, viaggio dopo viaggio, sempre alla ricerca di nuove risposte. Questo mondo non sembra riuscire a placare la sua sete di conoscenza.

Poi succede: Edward torna da Winry. L’attesa finisce ed ora lei è lì, ad attenere che i figli escano da scuola. Lui è finalmente al suo fianco.


End file.
